The Baby Years
by Obsessedoncer
Summary: What is the curse never happened? What If emma got to grow up with her parents?
1. The Baby Years

By: obsessedoncer

"_The Baby Years"_

"Charming..charming wake up! She was shaking him "wake up! Emma's crying again.." The next thing you heard was a groan. "Why can't you take care of her? I took care of her once already?" He mumbled while whining.

"Yea but it's your night! I already took care of her last night and the night before! Plus I had to carry her for nine months! I think you can get your butt up and go silence her!"

He got up out of the bed and walked into the room next to theirs. Lighting a candle he walked over to the baby carriage and picked up the baby. After a while he sat there in one of the rocking chairs trying to calm Emma down. "Shhh it's ok Emma..daddy's here. I got you.. There's no need to cry..." After about twenty to thirty minutes they both fell asleep with Emma on his chest, and papa charming in the rocking chair with his arms cuddled with emma.

The next morning snow woke up and realized her husband wasn't right by her side. After a while of thinking of where he could be she got up and walked into Emma's nursery. She started to laugh at what she had just found. Charming just laying there in one of the chairs with little baby emma asleep in top of him.

Once snow had finished laughing at what she had just seen as she walked into the nursery, she walked over to the asleep father daughter moment, picked Emma up and held her. Shortly after the sleeping man woke up looking around and noticed snow.

"Oh ok you have her..what happened last night?"

"We'll you and I cuddled and fell asleep then in like the middle of the night Emma woke up crying and since it was your night you had to go calm her down."

They both started to laugh as baby Emma started to awaken. He stood up and walked behind snow. "Looks like we've created to most precious princess ever.." He kissed snow then went to tickle Emma. "I'm so happy she has both of us.. I hope that when she grows up she'll realize that- that's she's lucky to have TWO parents who care for her and won't die or leave her.."

"She will snow! Don't worry about that.. I will always be here for her and I know you will never leave her side!"

"I know I just keep thinking this is to good to be true.. Like one day I'm going to open my eyes and I'm just back in the forest on the run.." She lays Emma down back in her crib and walks to the rocking chair.

"This doesn't feel real? What we have? Snow, I want you to know I will never leave you. you or emma! You two are my world, my happiness, my life basically. If I didn't have you two I don't know what I would do...snow you will never have to worry because I love you! You emma and the kingdom are all i care about, snow it's ok I will never leave you. I'm here with you through thick and thin. I love you" she looked up at him and pulled him in for a kiss. "I love you too, charming!" She said sarcastically.

"Now how about some breakfast for the lovely queen and the beautiful princes!" he grabbed emma and held her in the air.

"That's sounds wonderful! I'm starving so now would be be perfect time! Lets go make her blanket I don't want her to be cold.." charming grabbed Emma's baby blanket and walked down the hallways.

**tell me what you think! please leave reviews! Tell me what you want in the next chapter or in a new story! Please follow and leave a review!**


	2. Baby Steps

By: obsessedoncer

Baby Steps

"James i'll be right back watch emma I just have to get dressed"

James watched her leave the room and looked at emma.

"So emma what do you want to do while mommy's away for a little bit?" Emma looked up at her father. "But..mommy..." She started to cry as she reached out towards her mother walking away.

"Mommy..." Her lip started to quiver.

"No..no no no emma it's ok shh it's ok mommy's going to come right back it's ok!"

He tried to silence her so snow wouldn't hear Emma's cry. He grabbed emma and held her close, "it's ok baby girl...daddy's here moms just getting dressed she'll be back soon! Now...until mommy comes back how abut we play with the dollies!? Huh doesn't that sound fun!" Emma had stopped crying and looked up at her father with joy.

"Dollie! Dollie, ... play!" She laughed and sat there clapping her hands watching her father get the toys.

"Ok which one do you want to play with emma? Mrs. Nesbit? Orr you can have bullseye?" He held up the two toys and whispered "personal I'd go for the horse!" She didn't completely understand what her father had just said but she reached out for Mrs. Nesbit and hugged it tight.

"Now emma why would you choose a lady thats for a tea party when you have a strong brave noble steed?!" He started to laugh at the confused look she had on her face. Emma was still hugging Mrs. Nesbit as she said "mommy..." She smelt the dolly looked up at her father again and grabbed the horse. "Yeah that's right take the horse! Not the girly stuff!"

He started to smile when suddenly the smile faded away when he saw emma throw it at the toy chest.

"Awww emma...you don't like the horse?" He said pointing to the horse laying on it's side. "It's a really cute horse! It was my first doll.." She looked up at him and stood up with his help. "Whatcha doing emma? Are you trying to walk?! You silly little rascal!" He held her hands as she put one foot out. He looked at her foot and realized she was starting to walk.

"SNOW GET IN HERE FAST!" He yelled across the hallway. "In a minute! I just have to finish brushing my hair!" She yelled back. "NO NOW SHES STARTING TO WALK! HURRY UP YOUR GOING TO MISS IT!" He was really eager at this point. "Just... just stall her till I get there! I'm almost done!" James looked at emma and lightly pushed her that she fell on her butt but it wasn't to hard. She looked up at her daddy and her eyes started to fill with tears as snow ran into the nursery with half of her hair brushed. "I TOLD YOU TO STALL HER NOT TRAUMATIZE HER! James what did you!?" She ran a picked up emma. "How else was I supposed to stall her?! Oh here emma let me just hold your legs till your mothers here..." He looked at snow confused.

"NO! You soul have picked her up! Or held her in the same spot! I think you've traumatized her now!"

"And I don't think I traumatized her!...that bad..." Snow leaned down and sat next to emma. "Emma it's ok.. I'm here I've got you! Your safe with me.." She looked at James as he gave her a look back like he was guilty. "Come on emma lets try this again!" At first emma looked scared but once her mother held her hands and helped her up she knew her mother wouldn't hurt her like her father had just done.

"Alright emma" snow backed away slowly "come on come towards mommy! You can do it emma! Ill be here if you fall" emma started to move her feet one foot then the other. She made her way to her mothers arms and snow scooped her up to celebrate!

"You did it emma! You can walk! Yay!" Snow looked at James "she can walk now! I guess she's not that traumatized.." They both laughed when suddenly James realized something. He started to looked panicked. Which made snow panic a little bit. "James!? What's wrong!? Tell me what's going on!"

"I need to protect her! Emma I need to protect emma!" She still looked at him with panic and confusion it her eyes. "Protect emma from what!?" She grabbed his arm, pulled him to her and looked into his eyes. She knew she would get answers by that. "I need to protect emma from the castle! I have to baby proof the castle! She could get hurt!" He stated to pace around in the nursery when she grabbed him again. "James it's ok! Well do that tomorrow, today lets just work on walking and celebrate her first milestone... Please.." She looked into his eyes and smiled to show him it's ok. He looked back into her eyes and had gotten the message. He kissed her. "I love you snow." "I love you to James..."


	3. Her 7th birthday

**The baby years ch3**

She was running around in her big champagne/ golden sequenced fabric flowed dress, it was elegant. If words could describe perfection, this would be it. Along with all her other dresses that is, which Snow had sitting somewhere around the castle. Charming was just sitting in his throne watching snow run around the ballroom to prep everything Emma's 7th birthday.

* * *

**Charmings POV**

I was just sitting there watching her, watching and waiting when she would just break down then she'd need me again and I could just hold her in my arms. I would be the one comforting her then she'd get right back up and finish the job perfectly just like she always did. So until then I'll sit here and wait. After about five minutes of continuous staring she finally noticed me. "What are you doin!?" I was shocked usually she never notices me until she breaks down! She's walking towards me what do I do!? Oh I know I'll...slay the dragon..(play it cool) That's what the kids in the kingdom say isn't it!? I finally spoke after a few seconds "umm I was just admiring my beautiful wife in such a lovely gown is that a crime your highness?" She knew I was playing with her I could tell she knew! She then said something that I never thought she would ever say "well I guess "yes it is and your going to pay for what you have done!" Wait was she serious!? No of course not shes smiling, but what did she mean?

In a whisper she said to me "don't worry it won't be painful just pleasurable.." I swear I think my jaw just about dropped! Then again snows always in charge no matter what it is. I looked at her and said "oh well I guess I've been pretty bad if the queens the one who's going to punish me!" Oh yeah I got her where I want her! She wants me I can see it in her eyes! But we can't not now! After the party, YES, when everyone's gone and emma passed out from being exhausted. I don't think we could keep our faces strait anymore because we both just started laughing and she fell into my lap as we laughed. "NO! I can't get detracted I need to finish Emma's birthday party! It needs to be perfect!" She was stressing now I need to comfort her! This is where she's going to break down I know it I can feel it. Here it comes "what if everything goes wrong!? What if...what-what if emma doesn't like it!" Oh no.. Ill just sit here and comfort her. I held her close to my chest. Her head fit perfectly in the crease of my neck. "Snow you know she'll love it! She's only seven there's always going to be more parties to plan and I doubt she even going to remember this birthday when she's older. Snow look at me...everything's going to be ok" I looked into her eyes and kissed her. "Feel better now?" She laughed so of course it should be ok. "You always know what makes me feel better! Charming" we kissed again and she got back up and continued planning the party.

* * *

The doors opened wide and Emma walked down the steps to a ballroom full of fairies, other important people and maybe other magical creatures that we don't know about because they don't show it. Her father walked up the stairs to his daughter and helped her down the steps. When they reached the bottom of the steps the horns when off and all you could hear was "presenting princess Emma! Who is being escorted by her father king David!" The horns went off once more. "Emma would you like to have your first dance with your father? Since you know there aren't any other boys you like...hopefully..." They both stated laughing and she looked at him "Dad! Of course I would love too! And you know there is this one guy!" He stopped in the middle of the ballroom. "What!? Who!? Is he a royal!? Who is he!?"

Snow could see something was happening, soon she was half way across the floor when Emma stopped her father "Dad I'm just kidding! If I liked a boy I think mom would know about it! It's ok!" She continued laughing, the king had started to breathe again and continued dancing with his daughter. "You know you really got me there Emma! Your the little jokester!" They continued laughing as others started to join the dance floor. After about an hour or two of continuous dancing and sitting down. Emma decided she wanted to open her gifts. The first one she opened was from her mother and it was light baby blue dress with a white lace on the top half of it. In the middle of it there was a little shimmery white bow that ties in the back. Once she saw the card she instantly got up and hugged her mother "thank you mother I love it!" "Good I had it made especially for you!" Snow tapped on Emma's nose. "I'm glad you love it!" Emma sat back down in her little princess chair in the ballroom. She received many gifs from people throughout the kingdom. From the blue fairy she had received a vile of fairy dust. From Red and Granny she received a blue hood, from gepetto she got a wardrobe to hang her dresses and other garments of clothing.

Now after opening present after present Princess Emma wanted to go have her cake. It was a three tier cake with the top one decorated with "zzzz" to represent her baby years, then the second tier had a few swords along with bows on it to represent her teen years and the third tier had question marks on it. Emma tugged on her mothers dress, "mommy why are there question marks on the bottom slice?" She looked at Emma, "we'll Emma that represents when your older, because we don't know what's going to happen." Emma looked at the cake confused when she looked back at her mother. "Don't worry mommy I won't let you down in the future!" She smiled and ran towards her father so he could help her cut the cake. After about two slices of cake and an hour of dancing about more than half of the guest had left and Emma was sitting on her mothers lap curled up asleep. David came over and looked at snow "Everyone left the ballroom would you like me to take this little monkey up to her room?" Snow nodded and handed the asleep seven year old. They walked together up to their corridors and placed Emma in her bedroom right next to theirs. They tucked in Emma and walked back to their room together. Snow walked to where her night gown had been laying and changed into it as David changed into his night clothes. They sat there snuggled up against each other till snow finally gave into sleep with her last sleepy words with a little yawn at the end of it. "I...I love you... Char-ahhh..." she fell asleep. He looked down at her. "I love you too snow." He kissed her temple "goodnight..." He soon dozed of into sleep at around midnight.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THESE! Pleasread view! Let me know what you think it means a lot to me! ALSO! CHECK OUT THESE AMAZING FANFIC WRITERS! If you want evil regal awesomeness follow and review for ouatevilregal8 but if you want some snowing awesomeness follow and review for chippedcups-brokenhearts do it you seriously won't regret it!**


	4. What's his name?

What's his name?

Emma was sitting at her mirror brushing her hair when she got lost in thought.

'I don't think dad would be happy. What would mom think? What does he think? Does he even like me? Am I just making this up? But what about all the other girls they have a boyfriend. is it bad for not having one?' Emma sat there lost, just wondering. When her mother walked in, of course Emma didn't notice because she was lost in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about Emma?" Emma jumped when she heard her mother "Oh nothing just daydreaming I guess." Snow looked at Emma, she could tell something was up.

"Whats his name?" Emma stared back at her mother and gave in.

"Please don't tell dad! It'll be soooo embarrassing! Pease mom I'm begging you!" Snow started laughing and there's her hands up "I swear I wont! Now whats his name?" Emma looked at her mother and said "he's-he's just the son of a wool spinner..." Snow sat there thinking to herself 'does she even know his name? Does she know any thing about him?' Emma looked up at her mother and saw all the excitement, confusion, and happiness on her mothers face.

"Mom..are you ok?" Emma hugged her mother.

"Please don't tell Dad!"

Snow was overwhelmed with everything that had just happened and all she could do was hold her daughter tight and say "Emma tell me, who is he?" Snow looked into Emma's eyes.

"Baelfire, his name is Baelfire... Now I know he's not a prince but I think I may like him, A LOT." It took Snow a mo oncer to realize where she had heard that name before. "Mom..*emma snapped her finger in front of her mothers face* mom... Hello? Someone in there?" Emma tapped on her mothers head. Snow snapped back into reality.

"Oh yeah... I've just heard of his father and stuff...Emma! Promise me you won't go with him without the guards." Emma nodded her head "Yes mother I promise, but please don't tell dad!"

"Ok ok I won't!" Snow stood up and started to walk out of the room when she turned around and said to Emma "You know your fathers going to find out sometime?"

Emma looked up "I know, just not yet..." Emma hugged her mother one last time and sat back down at her desk. Snow went down the chorrendor but there was that one thing that kept bugging her. So she walked thinking 'Should we trust this kid? How do we know he's not like his father? What if his fathers using him to get to the kingdom? Is the kingdom in danger? What's charming going to think of this?'

* * *

During that day charming had his daily activities but of course he had made time to teach his little girl how to sword fight. Emma walked up to him saying "hey dad you ready?" He looked at her and laughed

"Am I ready? The questions Is Emma, Are you ready?" He grabbed a sword and held it up

"Well I guess we'll find out!" She took her position. Charming continued looking at her with astonishment.

"Ok Emma ill go easy on you since your still learning but you do need to know-" he was cut off by the swing of Emma's sword coming at his. He blocked it

"Oh so we're going to be like that are we?" He started laughing. He swung his sword at hers, she blocked it. This continued a few more times till he tried something different. He swung his sword in a different way she wasn't expecting and went a little faster than she had expected. She fell to the ground as an instinct and yelled

"BAE!" They both stopped. Charming looked at her with confusion and asked her breathlessly "who?".

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. She started to cry and immediately ran to her bedchambers. He stood there in Aw.

"What just happened..."

* * *

Once night had fallen Snow had said her goodnight to Emma and walked into her bedchamber. She sat down to brush her hair when she heard someone walking up from behind her he kissed her cheek she knew exactly who it was, she turned and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away "how was the lesson?" He looked at her and said

"quite odd actually... Do you know someone by the name of Bae? " she stopped brushing her hair and looked up at him

"what? What are talking about?" He stood there walking around the room as he explained "We'll today when we were at the lesson. I decided to kinda give her a little challenge so I went a little harder than usual and she fell to the ground but shouted the name Bae when she fell..."

Snow hesitated because she promised to keep it a secret "hmm I dont think I know that name. Nope. Never heard of it!" She got up and went to the bed.

"You know something" she looked at him with surprise

"No i dont!" He looked at her with this little stare he does

"Yes you do! Snow come on you're an awful liar." She gave into his stare

"Ok but promise me you won't over react, be mad at Emma, or do something totally out of this world!" He nodded

"I promise... Now tell me!" He said as eager as a beaver.

"ok well today emma told me about this boy she liked and yes his name was Bae. Charming you and I both know that if something happens between those two that there might be trouble. But you and I both want emma to be happy!"

He looked over at Snow

"Snow we can't let that happen you and I both know what Rumplestiltskin is capable of! What if he tares down the kingdom or worse! What if he hurts my family..."

He pulled snow closer to him.

"I can't let that happen! Not again, Regina is already one problem. We can't have another. I made a promise to myself that I would keep my family and the kingdom safe. I have to honor that, and if that means taking our only daughter away from that horrible mans son so be it! I will not let this go on."

He spoke with a stern voice which meant he meant business.

"Ok... But can we just see what happens... For Emma?" He nodded and kissed her on the forehead as he and snow ducked under the covers for some sleep.

* * *

**So I hope you guys like this! Let me know what you think! I'm sorry I haven't been posting! But I have a brand new story that I'm doing to post so check it out! **


End file.
